black_beret_corpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Inhumanum Syreni
"These things are nothing that you have ever faced before; in fact as bad as the other things you've encountered; these things are worse" '- King Archibald to Alpha Wolf' Inhuman Syreni ("Inhuman Mermaid") is a race of merpeople that lives within the oceans on the Human world of Earth. 'History' Inhuman Syreni wasn't discovered apparently until the year 1000 by the Mermaids who swam in the seas. They encountered them when other members of the race went missing and that led the army to seek out the missing members. This led to the army discovering this race within darkened caves in the Atlantic. They engaged the species; however many of the mermaids were killed in the assault. No one returned after the attack and that later led to the Merpeople; banning their people to enter the territory of the Inhuman Syreni. 'Millenium Later' After a millenium went by; the Inhuman Syreni remained a non bothered race since they met the merpeople a millenium ago. They later would be in the control of the recently banned royal; Mare Pythonissam. She would constantly use them and gave them advanced guerilla tactics to ware down the army. People have actually said that they encountered this species and lived to tell the tail about them. People have actually gotten attacked by these things on solid land. Black Beret Intervention After people reported being attacked by beings like this; Alpha Wolf and his group were sent in to investigate the claims. What they discovered were the remains of these beings; so they took the remains back to Area 51 where Dr. Daniel Van Helsing performed an autopsy on the remains. Despite possessing knowledge of mermaids; Daniel would later get the opinion of Marion Furey and her father King Archibald. Archibald allowed them to record the information that he was explaining to Daniel. Recorded Information Archibald: These are not considered merpeople by our standards; in fact they are the lowest form of our species. My people encountered these a millenium ago and even we have no idea what they are? How they eat? What their social structure is? What was gathered was the fact that the Merpeople did in fact quartered off their land so that other members of the Merpeople were not to be attacked by these beings. This later concerned General Baker and he ordered troops to the west and east coasts of the United States. Alpha was put in command of his group on the shores of Miami beach. They would later discover that these beings were hiding in the sand and were on both legs. They were just about to attack when Alpha sensed their presence and immediately alerted his troops to the danger. Troopers were engaging multiple targets and despite the numbers of the Inhumanum Syreni; the troops held their own. They managed to get them back to the ocean and kept them from getting to the cities. Soon after; the other troops across each coast were attacked; but managed to get them back to the oceans before they could manage to take the lands of America. 'Biology' Inhumanum Syreni are known to possess human torsos and tails of a fish. They possess some of the same characteristics of the Merpeople; however despite their similarities; they do not possess hair. They possess webbed hands and a fin upon their head. They also have a fin from their back to their tail; as well as possess red blood. Despite them possessing a mouth; these beings are known to have the same method of feeding and are able to make sound. The only difference is that these beings are known to emit sounds that are similar to that of whales and dolphins; however it's more complex than both mammals in general. Some have speculated that these beings were actually an evolutionary standpoint of primitive mermaid; said to have evolved from primitive man. They also may have entered a new evolutionary stage for their species due to the fact that they were utilizing their intelligence. Theoretically this species is also known to possess an ability to form legs; whether for mating or for walking on land. In order for them to travel; Inhumanum Syreni are known to swim with fins that are smaller than a regular merperson. Category:Species Category:Aquatic Species Category:Humanoid Species